


Liar Liar Pants On Fire

by cylnire



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylnire/pseuds/cylnire
Summary: Eiji's friends don't believe him when he says he's dating Ash Lynx, the famous new model.orA year and a half after the canon events (where Ash doesn't fucking die), Ash becomes a model in Japan and quickly rises in popularity and he's happily dating Eiji but Eiji's friends thinks he's delusional because there's no way he managed to bag the Ash Lynx right?German translation by SunsetDawn is here :)https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e7de531000491bb3a277f8c/1/Ubersetzung-Liar-Liar-Pants-on-Fire
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 16
Kudos: 412





	Liar Liar Pants On Fire

**Ash❤️** : when will you be back today??

Around 4 : **Eiji**

Why? ^3^ : **Eiji**

**Ash❤️** : Was just wondering what to do for dinner

**Ash❤️** : Anything you want?

Hmmmmmmmmmm : **Eiji**

Sweet and sour pork! 😀 : **Eiji**

**Ash❤️:** lol should I just order from the usual chinese place then?

Yes pls **❤️❤️❤️** : **Eiji**

**Ash❤️** : alright then

**Ash❤️** : See you when you get back :))

**Ash❤️** : love you  **❤️**

Love you too  **❤️❤️❤️❤️: Eiji**

“What are you grinning at, Okumura?” 

Eiji was startled by the sudden voice, his phone almost slipping out of his grip. He heard the person laugh and he turned around to find one of his classmates standing behind him. Haruka was leaning against the table behind him, her perfectly shaped brows raised in amusement. Eiji was about to open his mouth when someone else spoke up.

“He’s probably texting that cute girl from the cafe, right?” Ken, who was sitting next to him grinned as he playfully jabbed Eiji’s side with his elbow. 

“Well, no-”

“Really? I always thought Eiji’s type was a more calm and studious person. Not someone who spends all her allowance on makeup and mani pedis.” Haruka muttered to herself.

“What? Are you blind woman? She’s cute as hell!” Ken protested, Haruka just shrugged at him.

As the two continued bickering, Eiji sighed and went back to his book, picking up his pencil and scribbling a few notes down on the side of the pages. 

A few weeks had passed since that conversation happened and Eiji was enjoying his lunch with Haruka and Ken when his phone vibrated. Seeing that it was a text from Ash, he picked it up and unlocked it, quickly reading then replying to Ash.

“Alright, I’m curious. Eiji, who the hell have you been texting non stop?” Ken asked.

“Yeah, it’s been going on for months now.” Haruka agreed.

“Oh, it’s my boyfriend.” Haruka and Ken simultaneously choked on their food.

“YOU’RE GAY?” Ken asked, loudly.

“YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND??” Haruka screeched.

Eiji’s cheeks turned pink as he noticed that the other customers staring at them. He leaned towards then and whispered harshly. “Guys, please sit down you’re making a scene.”

The two shared a look before slowly sitting down. As they did, the people around them went back to their own conversations. 

“Alright, spill. When did you meet?” Haruka said, sipping on her coffee.

Eiji sighed. “Remember that trip I took to New York like a year and a half ago?” 

They both nodded vigorously.

“Well, we met there. But there was a lot going on with him so we didn’t actually have time to discuss how we feel about each other much less start dating. When I came back, I heard that he got into an, uhm, accident, and that he passed away.” Eiji said, eyes getting misty at the memory of picking up the phone, Ibe asking him to stay calm and the way he felt his blood froze when Ibe had told him what had happened to Ash. He felt as if his heart had been shattered into a million pieces and scattered into the dark void in his chest that held Ash's soul, endless and completely engulfed by darkness.

“Yeah, you looked horrible after your trip to NYC. But you went back to the old Eiji up a couple of months later.” Ken said.

“Well, turns out that he didn’t die. The news I got was unreliable, some miscommunication happened I guess. Imagine my surprise when I saw the man I loved, the man I thought had left me, standing in front of my door, a couple of months after I thought he was dead.” Eiji let out a small laugh.

He couldn’t even begin to describe the whirlwind of emotions that went through his body that day he saw Ash in front of his door, giving him a small smile, hands tucked into his pockets and those beautiful jade green eyes looking at him. Eiji had cried, slapped Ash, then proceeded to hug the other man so hard Ash was afraid he was going to break a rib. Eiji didn’t loosen his grip even with Ash whining, he knew the man could handle this much. Also, he was terrified that if he let go, Ash would disappear again.

He was never going to let Ash go again.

He made that mistake one too many times.

"We started living together and like 3 months ago he kinda told me how he felt and we started dating." Eiji smiled at the memory of coming home to Ash and having their dinner together before Ash shyly grabbed his hand and confessed. It took Eiji a while to convince Ash that his feelings we're not a burden, that Ash deserved Eiji's love, that he deserved everything good in this world and that he was so honored Ash loves him.

“Wow. That was uhm, wow.” Ken said, looking at Eiji. 

“So...you got a picture of him or what?” Haruka asked.

Eiji grinned. “Of course.” He picked up his phone and showed his friends his lockscreen.

Haruka and Ken shared a look before they turned back to Eiji. “Uhm, Eiji. That’s a photo of Ash Lynx.” Haruka began.

“I know.” Eiji said, confused.

“I thought you were going to show us a photo of your boyfriend?” Ken asked.

“I am showing you a photo of my boyfriend.” Eiji pouted.

“Eiji that photo was from a magazine last month.” 

“So? It’s a good photo of him. Though he looks good in all his photos.” Eiji frowned.

Haruka and Ken looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

“Y-You’re telling me, you’re dating Ash Lynx, the famous model Ash Lynx that has already been on the cover of Vogue after a few months into the field?” Haruka choked out in between laughter. “The Ash Lynx that has every girl in the world eating out of his palm?” 

“Dude, I knew that story was way too dramatic to be real. Have you been reading too many Y/N fan fictions, Eiji?” Ken laughed.

“He’s really my boyfriend!” Eiji exclaimed, frustrated and a little ticked off his friends didn’t believe him.

“Look, I know we joke about your non existent love life, but there’s no need to lie, dude.” Ken said, slowly calming down.

“Fine, don’t believe me.” Eiji huffed, crossing his arms.

As the laughter died down, Haruka wiped a drop of tear on the edge of her eye. “Alright, if you really are Ash’s boyfriend, ask him to have a couple of drinks with his this weekend.”

Eiji sighed. “He can’t. He’s in France for some fashion show.”

Ken raised an eyebrow and looked at Haruka. “Riiiight. Whatever you say, Eiji.” 

Eiji huffed but decided that if they didn’t want to believe him that’s fine.

For the next couple of weeks, whenever they saw anything related to Ash, they’d start teasing Eiji about it. At first it kinda ticked him off but as the weeks went by, Eiji learned not to give a fuck because he was too busy missing his boyfriend who was still in Paris. 

“Someone looks happy today~” Haruka sang as Eiji hummed some random tune and sat down next to her.

“Hmm? Yeah, Ash came home yesterday and I missed him more than I thought. He even bought me a bunch of souvenirs and made us dinner.” Eiji swooned.

Haruka and Ken snorted but decided to keep quiet since they did notice how down Eiji’s been this past few weeks.

After their lunch, they headed back to class. When they got there, their lecturer was already there and their classmates were already handing in their assignments. Eiji, Haruka and Ken quickly grabbed a seat before digging through their bags for their assignment.

As Haruka and Ken were looking it over, they heard Eiji cuss as he frantically searched through his bag.

“What’s wrong?” Ken asked.

Eiji groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I must have left my assignment at home after I was done checking it. Shit, he’d say he’d deduct marks if we handed it in late right?” Eiji asked, jabbing a thumb at their professor.

Haruka and Ken nodded sympathetically.

Just when all hope seems lost, a savior arrived.

The door to the lecture hall was pushed open but no one really paid attention to the blond entering the room, all too busy making sure their assignment was perfect. The blond man was wearing a pair of red converse, a washed out pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt underneath his denim jacket. He slid his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and he let his jade green eyes scanned the room for his boyfriend.

He found him sitting between two of his friends who were trying to console him. He smiled at the sight before calling out to him.

“Eiji!” 

The Japanese’s head turned towards the voice, Haruka and Ken as well as the other students all turned to the stranger in their lecture hall. As soon as Eiji spotted the male, a bright smile graced his face and he stood up, the sudden movement making Haruka and Ken jerk in surprise.

“Ash!” Eiji exclaimed, quickly making his way towards the blond who had removed his sunglasses. The entire room fell into silence as they saw who was in their lecture hall.

Eiji happily ignored the wide eyes and dumbfounded looks his peers we giving him as he happily made his way to his boyfriend. 

“What are you doing here?” Eiji asked, grinning at Ash. 

“Came to drop these off.” Ash said, holding up Eiji’s assignment. “Saw you left these on the table.” Eiji let out a gasp and quickly pulled Ash into a hug, letting the other students gasp and gawked at the display of affection.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Eiji exclaimed, grinning. “How’d you know I needed to hand this in??” 

“You’ve been talking about it for weeks, babe.” Ash smirked. “Is your old age affecting your memory, old man?” 

Eiji huffed and smacked Ash on the arm, earning a very synchronized gasp from his classmates. “Keep this up and we’ll have natto for dinner.”

Ash let out an over dramatic gasp before clutching his chest. “Is that how you talk to someone who drove all the way here to drop off your assignment?” Ash asked, affronted. 

Eiji laughed and shook his head. “Nah, they deserve this.” Eiji said before gently cupping Ash’s cheeks and guiding his face downwards until their lips were centimeters apart, patiently waiting for Ash to close the distance. Ash did so with little hesitation because this was  _ Eiji _ . Ash hummed into the kiss and placed his hands on Eiji’s hips.

The students just sat there, mouth open in shock at the sight of their very average classmate kissing the world famous model as if it’s a regular thing right in the middle of their classroom. Even their professor let out a small whistle in approval.

Too soon, Eiji pulled away. “Now go home and get some more rest, you idiot! You’ve been working non-stop in Paris and you’ve just got home yesterday.” 

Ash sighed and nodded. “But I’m gonna need a little energy booster for the trip home~” Ash said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Eiji rolled his eyes playfully but before he could say anything more, Ash had placed his hand on Eiji’s jaw, tilting his head up slightly and leaning down to press their lips together. Eiji’s felt his heart race as he closed his eyes, enjoying the way Ash’s lips felt against his. 

Ash pulled away slowly, grinning. “I’ll see you at home,  _ onii-chan _ ~” Ash winked. He leaned down to press a kiss onto Eiji’s cheek before waving goodbye at Eiji who waved back. As soon as Ash left the room, Eiji turned around to go back to his seat only to find everyone’s eyes on him.

"Why are you all looking at me?”

The entire class erupted into chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Two works in a day? O.o who am I???
> 
> JK I wrote this like months ago and finally decided to post it haha  
> feel free to comment and leave kudos :)


End file.
